


Slow

by babyboychoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, BoyxBoy, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, jinson, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboychoi/pseuds/babyboychoi
Summary: "Hyung, what is head?""...um."





	1. one

Jaebum wasn't sure what it was about Youngjae that made him so attracted to him. Was it the wide-eyed, curious look that is often plastered on his pretty face? Was it the rare innocence he happened to maintain in this aggressive world? Was it his signature sweater paw fashion, which he used to his advantage, covering his face when the older boy made the color of crimson, appear on his soft cheeks? Was it his habit of tugging on Jaebum's sleeve when he was much too embarrassed to ask for a kiss? Or was it simply the beauty marks that rest on the middle of his neck and right under his brown eyes?

Still after a year of being together, Jaebum still ponders how someone like Youngjae could end up with a person like him. Even with the boy peacefully slumbering in his arms, he has trouble believing his fortune.

Through heavy eyes, he gazes at the younger's face, slightly bloated with fatigue and lips pink and parted. His honey brown hair is disheveled and sprawled across his forehead. The older can't help but to reach over, brushing away the strands from the skin, before pressing a soft kiss against it. His next victim is the round tip of his nose, causing the sleeping boy to scrunch it up and shift in his place. A soft smile resonates on his lips as he reaches over to caress his milky cheeks, which are a tint of pink. The boy continues to sleep soundly, Jaebum’s finger swiping across his prominent jaw line. He smiles, finger running over the tip of his nose causing the boy to scrunch it up in discomfort. He chuckles while the Youngjae shifts, his face shaking slightly away from the ministration. Eventually Jaebum stops, pulling him into his wide chest and closing his eyes, wanting this moment to last forever. 

But of course, these events come to an end, especially if your roommate is as rowdy as Jaebum’s. Opening the door of the small dormitory aggressively, Jaebum jumps up at the sudden sound that rips through the peaceful silence.

“I’m back,” Jackson’s voice much too loud and chirpy for ten in the morning. Jaebum looks back at the boy, glaring and quickly shushing him. In the moment of realization, Jackson’s face contours in surprise and he slouches, roughly whispering “my bad.” He chuckles at the dramatic rolling of Jaebum’s eyes before he looks over to check on the boy coddled in his chest. “Did you finally have sex with him?” Jackson teases; well aware of how slow Jaebum is taking his relationship in terms of intimacy. The older boy’s face couldn’t fall flatter at the comment, not even taking the time to answer the platinum blonde. He turns to look at him, immediately noticing he’s makeup less and shamelessly wearing the same clothes he left in.

“I see you are sporting ‘the walk of shame’ quite classically.” Jackson didn’t even consider it an offense as a smirk forms on his lips, almost wickedly.

It didn’t take long until Jaebum can infer what happen last night and whom he was with. Jackson with a similar excitement to a love stricken teenage girl plops down on his bed, having a small episode of giggles as he thinks of the events that took place last night.

He couldn’t help but replay his night with Jinyoung. The calm, reserved, A+ student who claimed to hate Jackson's guts was a blushing moaning mess as Jackson indulged in his tight little ass. With the alcohol buzzing through the younger boys blood, his smart-ass exterior diminished. He was slightly tipsy, completely conscious when he approached Jackson near the beer cooler when he bluntly slurred,

“You know, I can’t stand your stupid ass, but I want you to fuck me so hard.” Jackson was taken aback, unable to even come up with a response to his bold confession. However, it’s not like he needed one since Jinyoung made the first move, pulling Jackson into a lusty kiss.

All was history from there as the younger guided him into his room in the fraternity he’s apart of. It was eager and sloppy, Jackson’s body bitten and praised by Jinyoung. He took his time, taking Jackson in his mouth and savored the taste of him, sucking and licking ruthlessly; for sure making the blonde's knees weak. After a much-needed release of their sexual tension with too much lube, the two stayed in each other’s company. Leaving once to steal a bottle of liquor, they laid in Jinyoung’s bed, half naked and content. Jackson didn’t drink much, simply staying sober to take care of the younger boy and watched his transition of personality as he became drunker. They laughed and Jinyoung ranted, saying strange things and was rather touchy with the blonde the entire night. At last after round two, that was persuaded by Jinyoung, the two fell asleep comfortably and in each other’s arms.

Jaebum shakes his head, silently judging the dumb, head-over-heels look on the boys face. Deciding he’s had enough, he turns back around to pay attention to the sleeping boy next to him. He checks on Youngjae’s state, reminded that he is a heavy sleeper and a rowdy Jackson isn’t enough to wake him up.

It must be the shiny new feeling of love that made him crave Youngjae in many more ways than what he has now. Some relationships like Jinyoung and Jackson’s start with a sexual approach. The heavy feeling of lust comes before the fluttering feeling of admiration. In Jaebum’s case, it was the complete opposite of that. It was unfamiliar to him as his relationship started with an innocent handhold; a simple action of intertwining fingers.

At the moment, envy strikes through his chest. He wishes he could have more access to the most sexual portion of their relationship. He’s taking things slow with Youngjae because the boys has never been in a relationship before. He never had a kiss before Jaebum, he never went on a date before Jaebum, he never slept in the same bed with anyone but occasional family members; he’s never been in love. Jaebum has been his first in just about everything, and the pressure of giving him the best experience makes his chest feel heavy. But he never regrets the day he asked Youngjae to be his boyfriend, when he held his soft hand and he witnessed the boy turn a shade of crimson, he even didn’t dare to look up at him and instead stared at his shoes. With the thought of this, the envy was effortlessly pushed away.

His thoughts were interrupted at the stirring in his arms. A whine leaves Youngjae’s lips as his turns on to his back, hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes before they flutter open. First, his eyes focus on the white ceiling and he’s slow to realize he isn’t in his dorm room as the memory of last night floods back.

Jaebum called him over when he was notified that his roommate would be gone all night. He suggested a movie night, which was simple, but it made Youngjae excited. The dark haired boy bought all of Youngjae’s favorite snacks and drinks; he even carefully selected films that he genuinely believed Youngjae would enjoy. Being a film major, he thought of a few movies that seem to be Youngjae’s style and he hit the nail on the head when Youngjae admitted to really liking the movies he picked. Youngjae blushed, realizing how thoughtful Jaebum is and how he loves that he gets to see the loving, goofy side of him when he brings such a hostile personality in public. He remember the four times -he counted- he caught Jaebum staring at him with this longing gaze and it became quite clear that the movie was the least of the dark haired boy's interest.

It was about 2am when Youngjae passed out on Jaebum’s shoulder. The elder decided that he was too cute to wake up and if he did, it would have been considered a crime. So, without a single rotten intention, he laid the boy down and rested next to him, able to respect his personal space but it seemed almost natural how Youngjae immediately searched for his warmth and nuzzled himself into his neck.

The tint on his cheeks is now noticeable as he lazily looks over at his boyfriend. Jaebum’s face lights up as he catches sight of the droopy eyes of the conscious boy. He reaches over, swiping his thumb over his milky skin with feather-light touches. Youngjae nuzzles into his warm hand, humming in content as his oriental eyes close.

“Good morning.” Jaebum’s raspy morning voice is just above a whisper. Youngjae doesn't reply right away, scooting closer to his chest allowing to burying of his face in his warm neck. The older gladly accepts his affection, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, rubbing his hand soothingly across his back. Muffled from his neck, Youngjae replies with an almost inaudible “morning.” The warmth shared between their two bodies was a figure of temptation to sleep another couple of hours but it no longer was relevant as Jackson squeals at the sound of a rhythmic knocking on their door. At the sound Youngjae lifts up his head, immediately becoming curious as to who is this unknown guest. Jackson plops up from his bed, practically skipping to the door, swinging it open to reveal an equally excited Bambam.

“Tell. Me. Everything!” Soon enough, the two boys were sitting on Jackson’s bed. Talking loudly and fast about the events that took place last night.

“It doesn’t even feel real! I thought I’d have to work a couple months longer but he came to me… he came for me two, twice.” Youngjae’s eyebrows furrows, not aware of what Jackson means. Came? Where did they go? Bambam laughs at Jackson’s comment, trying to pry information, he wants to know everything.

“How did it go? Did he put those pretty plump lips to use?”

“I almost came twice when he was giving me head. It was heavenly, the best head I’ve ever gotten.” Jaebum flinches at his reply; he doesn't exactly want Youngjae to listen to the explicit conversation, even if he was unaware that it was explicit. Youngjae doesn’t know any of these sexual terms and Jaebum mentally groans expecting the questions later on. He opens his eyes, the younger boy’s face no longer nuzzled in his neck and instead lays casually on his chest, and eyes fixated on the rambunctious two. He knows his angel is much too curious for his own good and he would naturally listen to their conversation.

“Everything about him is heavenly. His ass, we were right. He was so tight, he swallowed my dick right up.” Youngjae gasps softly, now figuring out they’re openly speaking about sex.

“How tight?” Bambam asks quizzically. 

“Virginal.” Both of them got much too excited, Bam’s allowing Jackson to rant more of his experience. Youngjae turns red, as the blonde expresses in full detail the whole event in accurate sequence. In the middle of Jackson saying something about how soft and plump Jinyoung’s ass was under his rough palm, Jaebum clears his throat loud enough for Youngjae to hear. It’s successful in switching his focus. Still flustered from the previous words heard, he looks up, wide-eyed and cute as ever,

“How about we freshen up and I can make you breakfast, hmm?” The mention of food was enough to excite Youngjae and the boy was already sitting up and ready to leave. Jaebum smiles, getting off the bed and Youngjae is right behind him. Their movement catches the attention of both boys across the room. Jackson suddenly remembers Youngjae’s presence and grabs the opportunity,

“Oh, I forgot there is a child in the room.” Youngjae looks down, blushing and hiding his hands in his long sleeve shirt. The comment isn’t meant to be mean; Youngjae’s innocent was often something that was poked at. His hyungs loved to say things that’ll make the boy flustered. It was lighthearted, and both standing boys are aware of this but it sure as hell didn’t annoy Jaebum any less.

“Shut up Jackson.”

“No really, it’s my bad. Youngjae, do you know what a blowjob is?” Youngjae looks up, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He shakes his head,

“... no, wh-” Jaebum doesn’t let him finish, grabbing his hand and quickly guiding him out of the room. He knows that he’ll ask and Jackson would answer the question in the most vulgar way possible. Being the lovely boyfriend he is, he’s determined to preserve his innocence and on his way out, he grabs both of their toothbrushes and his tube of toothpaste. The last thing heard as the dormitory door closes is the shrill laughter of Jackson.

The short journey to the bathroom is quiet. Youngjae has so many questions, but he decides that it’s not the time and he makes a mental note to ask in the afternoon. Jaebum pushes through the bathroom door, and finds it surprisingly empty. When they approach the sink, the elder takes it upon him to squeeze a generous amount of toothpaste on Youngjae’s blue toothbrush before passing it over. Youngjae mumbles a thank you, taking it from his hand and begins to brush his teeth. Only the sounds of toothbrush bristles and running water echoes throughout the bathroom about a few minutes later, it comes to a halt.

“What do you want to eat, baby?” Jaebum looks at Youngjae's reflection in the mirror. They make eye contact while Youngjae puckers his lips and scrunches them to the left, eyes drifting to the side and tapping his index finger against his chin in genuine thought. The younger boy has done that for as long a Jaebum can remember and he must admit it’s on the list for the cutest things he’s ever done. Youngjae suddenly halts the action, his arms dropping to intertwine his fingers behind him as he rocks back and forth on his heels. He looks up at Jaebum with a wide smile, “Have you made up your mind?”

Youngjae giggles, nodding his head, “Pancakes!” Jaebum rolls his eyes playfully, he should have known by now that pancakes are Youngjae’s favorite food and practically eats them everyday. Jaebum closes up the small distance between them, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close. Youngjae makes eye contact with him, eyes gleaming with expectancy and excitement. Even if they’ve been dating for practically a year, Youngjae still loves kissing him. The fluttering butterflies in his stomach still go wild at just the thought of his lips against his. The older boy's hand reaches up, caressing his soft cheek which shows how flustered he is in the moment. It only heightens his temptation more, completely submitting to his soft lips, skillfully working against them. They’re soft longing pecks, Youngjae’s arms come up to awkwardly rest on Jaebum’s shoulders. The kiss, so feather light, Youngjae involuntarily hums at the sensation, feeling a strange buzzing feeling travel to his member. But he ignores it, not exactly sure what it meant and just savored the familiar feeling of the older’s lips. After a few seconds, Jaebum pulls away almost hesitant; if he could, he would kiss him all day; maybe even pin him against the wall and take him over the sink. He shakes away those thoughts and rests his hands on both of his cheeks while delicately swiping his thumbs under his eyes. He notices his eyes were still closed, a shaky sigh leaves Youngjae’s lips and the older boy smiles. Soon, they flutter open, and he’s meet with his deep brown eyes. Jaebum bumps his nose against his and chuckles softly,

“Let’s go make those pancakes, hmm?”

“O-okay…” Youngjae agrees breathlessly.


	2. two

He sits across the boy, observing how his mouth is full of pancakes, sides of his lips stained and dripping with maple syrup. No matter how often the boy eats the treat, he always acts as if it was his first time eating it. He stuffed his mouth without a care in the world and Jaebum had to warn him a few times to slow down in his eating as he might choke; but the honey brown haired boy shrugged him off simply mumbling,

“I’ll be careful,” before shoving another piece of pancake in his mouth. Jaebum shakes his head, realizes nothing is going to stop the hungry, pancake-loving boy. Occasionally, when he’s not staring at the brunette, he brings up conversation, asking him questions about the three movies they watched last night. The conversation started off slow, as Youngjae tried his best to speak with his mouth full and he ended up having to repeat himself a few times. However, after a few quick gulps of dough, he went off topic very quickly, speaking about his upcoming assignments and a bunch of random thoughts that came to mind. Jaebum listens to him, humming in all the right moments while drinking his coffee. In the middle of his rant about something his music teacher said in his lecture, Jaebum’s mind drifts to the events this morning. He refrains from visibly cringing and he silently hopes that he doesn’t bring up Jackson’s selective vocabulary as he would like to avoid it as long as possible.

“Hyungs!” The familiar sound of specifically Youngjae’s favorite dongsaeng’s, Yugyeom, voice hits both their ears and they look over to the entrance where he appeared. Immediately, at the sight of him Youngjae’s eyes gleam in excitement,

“Yugyeom~!” He shouts as the tall boy jogs from the doorway and casually takes the empty stool at the kitchen bar. When the boy sits comfortably, Youngjae shifts in his seat to face the younger boy, 

“did you sleep well last night?” Youngjae asks, as usual caring for his dongsaeng. Since Youngjae stayed with Jaebum, Yugyeom spent the night in the dorm by himself, unless his boyfriend, Bambam came over. Yugyeom smiles, nodding his head before a sleazy smirk plays on his lips,

“What about you hyung? Did you sleep well with Jaebum-shii?” He nudges Youngjae causing the boy to blush and Jaebum playfully rolls his eyes, throwing a paper napkin at Yugyeom’s face. Yugyeom laughs, eyes forming into little crescents while he throws back the napkin ball and pokes one of Youngjae’s crimson cheeks. It’s one of Yugyeom’s hobbies to mess with his hyungs, especially Youngjae. They’ve been roommates since Yugyeom came last year as a freshman when Youngjae was a sophomore. The two formed a great friendship quick, and they’ve created an unofficial war where they constantly poke fun at each other. “Aww, is hyung embarrassed?” He whines mockingly at the boy, and Youngjae pouts, arms playfully pushing him off his seat. Yugyeom’s laugh joins the sounds of the lounge and he stumbles to the side, quickly sitting back in his original spot. Youngjae grabs on his ear and Yugyeom hisses through his obnoxious laughs,

“Yah, you rascal! I'm your hyung, I-

“Yuggie!” Bambam yells his name from the doorway and the sudden calling for him surprised Youngjae into letting go of his ear. All three of them watch the excited boy run over at the sight of his boyfriend as if he has not seen him in days rather than the ten hours they’re actually been apart. Yugyeom smiles and opens his arms ready for the older boy to plop down on his lap and wrap his arms around his neck like he’s used to. Yugyeom chuckles and hums a soft “good morning baby,” while wrapping his arms around his waist before Bam pulls him towards him into a needy kiss. 

Youngjae gasps, the action too bold and lustful for ten o’clock in the morning. The kiss becomes heated quickly, Bambam running his slim fingers through Yugyeom’s hair and the younger boy hums as his skillful mouth nips and sucks at Bam’s full lips while his hands get lower by the second, fingers caressing his thigh. They’ve always been an affectionate couple, never being able to keep their hands off of each other and are pros at making everyone around them uncomfortable. Jaebum shakes his head at the two then sighs, sitting back comfortably as he watches his angel’s face gradually turn into a bright shade of pink. Youngjae shifts in his seat a bit uneasy but doesn’t look away and instead watches, mouth slightly agape.

There was a slight curiosity in Youngjae that made him continue to watch. Though the boy was a bright red, he gulps when Yugyeom’s hand slides up Bam’s thighs, up to squeeze his somewhat prominent bulge. That’s when the smaller boy squeals into the kiss, a bright smile forms while they continue sucking each other's faces. The thoughts running through Youngjae’s mind are unclear as he realizes that he’s never had someone touch him there. He doesn’t know much about sex and the closest he’s ever gotten to it were in the mild makeouts he’s had with Jaebum. They happen often, but nothing ever comes off and the only thing Jaebum touches is always the milky skin of his torso. 

He furrows his eyebrows, focus finally leaving the couple to look at his own boyfriend. Jaebum’s eyes already laid on the boy and Youngjae looks down in embarrassment realizing he’s been watching him the entire time. Jaebum’s eyebrow arches in his own curiosity, wondering what is going on in his pretty mind. He doesn't ask though, instead takes it upon himself to break up the two. 

“Yah, have some decency, you're in public,” the couple pulls away, partly flushed and semi hard. Bambam smiles, still comfortably sat on Yugyeom’s as he looks over at Jaebum. “Hyung, would you like to join?” He giggles, Jaebum's expression falling incredibly flat. He gets up and the two youngers scurry from the seat, wanting to get away before they get hurt. “Aishi, those kids,” he mumbles under his breathe, the two running away laughing joyfully. Youngjae sat there wide eyed, a little red at Bambam’s request but he couldn't help, covering his mouth, laughing at his boyfriend's shifted attitude as he himself is left frustrated. 

“Hyung,” he calls for the boy through giggles and Jaebum looks over, sitting back down. His attention is back to his boyfriend as it should be and he reaches over, hand capturing his which is slightly sticky with maple syrup. Youngjae gladly intertwines his fingers with him, and a blush doesn't fail to crawl on his cheeks when Jaebum leaves a small kiss on his soft knuckles. He squirms a little, the action bringing a light fluttering feeling into his tummy as he makes eye contact with the dark haired boy,

“hmm?” Youngjae loses his train of thought not sure what he was gonna ask him. Jaebum looks tense, hoping he's not going to ask what he thinks he is. Youngjae’s eyes revert to the side in thought, and Jaebum smiles as his face scrunches up to the side cutely. His question comes back quickly with the craving in his tongue and he can't believe he forgot it,

“... I love you hyung!” His smile too cheesy and the action much too random. Jaebum arches his eyebrow, 

“What do you want baby?” 

“I can't tell you I love you?” Youngjae pouts, hand on his chest with fake hurt and Jaebum shakes his head. 

“You can and I love you too. But really, what do you want?” Jaebum squints his eyes, suspicious at the boy. Youngjae does confess his love at random moments, but from the look on his face, Jaebum can tell he wants something. He stares down the boy and Youngjae cowards under it, smile still playing on his lips. 

“Are you gonna eat that?” Youngjae points to the stray pancake on Jaebum’s plate and he looks down at it. He should have known. Of course not able to deny Youngjae from much, he chuckles, stabbing the pancake with his fork and placing it on Youngjae plate in one swift moment, witnessing the way his brown eyes light up. His heart warms slightly at the cheers of the younger as he tips the maple syrup jar, drowning the dough in the sweet substance. “Thank you, Hyung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i promise the next chapter will be more interesting and it'll move the story along. sooo, please bare with me! The comments left on the first chapter made me so happy, i really couldn't


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash omg. IF THIS STORY IS BORING PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN IMPROVE IT. I really love the comments you guys left me, it made me so happy ♡. If you have any suggestions or feedback please please please leave them in the comment section, it really means sooo much to me when i get comments on my stories!

“... Hyung, what is ‘head’?” The genuine ignorance Youngjae possess is represented by his wide eyes, and soft spoken voice, especially when he whispers ‘head’ as if it's the biggest secret in the world. Youngjae, who's sat on the couch beside Jaebum, has been playing his computer game for about two hours now. The boy was so invested in it, Jaebum finds it strange that he halted his game to ask the question abruptly.

 

Jaebum takes away his gaze from the TV and turns his head slowly to look at him. He sighs softly, staring at the boy’s confused expression, “um… do you really want to know?” He gives him a second chance to drop the question, but as expected, Youngjae nods his head,

 

“Please hyung~!”

 

“It’s, uh…” His eyes are glistening with urge to learn about the word. He's heard it so many times from the mouths of his hyung’s and was personally upset that he couldn't understand the conversation because of that single word. When it was first used, he thought it was the proper definition. Someone's head, it seemed practical but it didn't quite make sense the way it was used in sentence. “It’s when someone performs oral on someone else.” 

 

“Oral?”

 

“Like…” Jaebum opens his mouth and is hesitant to continue. He knows that Youngjae isn't going to let this go so easily and that there is no reason that trying and change the subject. “It’s when someone puts a person's dick in their mouth and makes it feel good.” Youngjae gasps, tips of his ears turning a shade of pink.

 

“Oh…” Youngjae begins to think back to past conversations, feeling quite embarrassed that he's sat through sexual conversation without a clue. 

 

“Yeah…,” Jaebum shift, observing Youngjae’s reaction. The look on his face is neutral and he is having a hard time finding out what he could possibly be thinking. “Hyung? Have you ever gotten head?” The question took Jaebum by surprise, 

 

“uh, yes.” Youngjae hums then is silent for a moment. Jaebum wishes he can know what he was thinking about and feels nervous for his next action. He doesn't think he’d get mad, it would be silly to get annoyed of Jaebum’s past relationship and he knows Youngjae is mature enough to not act that way. 

 

As expected he doesn't do anything crazy, casually unpausing his game. Jaebum refrains from let out a loud sigh of relief, turning back to the TV to watch the random variety show he caught at this time. Jaebum having sat with the boy for a while, stretches his back, grunting softly and his arm coming down to lazily rest around Youngjae’s shoulders. He bends his arm to ruffle Youngjae’s silky hair causing him to giggle while whining that he's messing up his hair before he shakes his head to bring the strands back to place. It's peaceful for at least 10 minutes before Youngjae pauses his game once again and Jaebum tries not the notice,

 

“Hyung?” Here it goes.

 

“Yes baby,”

 

“... how do you make ‘it’ feel good.” Jaebum shifts, why must he be so curious? He does have to admit, he finds it pretty cute that the boy is too embarrassed to say any terms for penis. He gets all flustered when you use the vulgar word for “it” like dick and squirms when he hears someone say cock.

 

However, Jaebum finds it strange that he doesn't know how to make “it” feel good. It sounds like a question a virgin girl would ask, not a virgin guy. He would know how to of course, doesn't everyone touch themselves?

 

“Well haven't you masturbated?” Youngjae’s head slight tilts to the side and his eyebrows furrow,

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“have you ever touched yourself, you know… down there?” Youngjae understands now and his eyes widen as he shakes his head frantically. Jaebum is taken aback, has he actually never masturbated? is that even possible? He shakes his head slightly in disbelief, “Well what do you do when you're like horny? When you get hard?” Youngjae puffs his cheeks as his eyes look up in thought, trying to recall the moments when he found his member hard in early mornings, and especially when he’s in sensual makeouts with Jaebum.

 

“I … ignore it until it goes away.” Jaebum blinks blankly at the red, slouching boy in front of him. He thought Youngjae touched himself at least, especially with how easy it is to get him all flustered. He must admit it, he's jerked off to the thought of the Younger boy pumping his own length while fingering himself. Well, he still will but it's slightly disappointing that the scene he's played in his mind, only happens in his imagination. That's when it strikes him, if he wants to be sexual with Youngjae, he'd have to teach him everything.

 

Jaebum himself, is not a virgin. He lost his virginity as a senior in high school to his first and secret boyfriend. He remembers the day, his ex boyfriend, Jeonghyun, confessed he was a bottom in the earlier stages of their relationship. Jaebum was glad as he never had interest in being a bottom and was one hundred percent sure he was a top as the boy was pretty dominant. The two being together for half of year decided to finally do the deed as they couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else. Jaebum's parents worked late and Jeonghyun told his own parents they were studying from their upcoming exams. Of course they let him go, fully unaware of what he was going to do, let alone his sexuality.

 

When they arrived at his home, the make-out was hot and heavy. Lips pressed hard against each other, tongues present and roaming as they fondled each other; clothes came off quickly and Jeonghyun was eager sliding down his body, licking and sucking on Jaebum's member until he was close to coming. Both too eager and clueless as to what to do, Jaebum used his spit as an alternative for lube as he was a teenager and had no access to it at all and slowly he pushed himself into his entrance. The boy under him mewled and Jaebum almost felt guilty for groaning at the tight feeling around him. Jeonghyun eventually got used to it, the feeling of stretching becoming pleasure and was withering when Jaebum thrusted against his prostate for the first time.

 

He's not sure how Youngjae hasn't had any sexual contact, not even with himself. The boy is just so adorable, Jaebum can never understand how he's never had a boyfriend before him. He opens his mouth, about to ask him if he's ever watched porn but he closes it, knowing the answer to that question already. He mentally sighs realizing the boy has to learn at some point and it's no use keeping it away from him.

 

“Well, um, to make ‘it’ feel good, you just suck on it and lick it like a, popsicle.” Youngjae’s mouth is slightly agape and as Jaebum expected he brings up the sleeves of his oversized sweatshirt to cover his face. He squirms in his seat and Jaebum can't help but chuckle, pulling the boy close to his side and ruffling his hair once again. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He laughs and Youngjae rests his head on his chest, hands still covering his face. Jaebum lets him, rubbing his hand up and down his arm until the boy was ready to look up.

 

“Um, hyung…?” Youngjae’s voice is muffled and he’s barely heard through his hands. Jaebum's looks down at his covered face,

 

“yes?”

 

“I don't think I can ever look at popsicles the same.” Jaebum laughs, hugging his shoulders tightly. He pulls away a bit, planting a kiss on his forehead while catching sight of his crimson blush on the sides of his cheeks.

 

“You're so cute, Jae,” Jaebum complements, scooting his computer to the side to slide him onto his lap. Youngjae happily complies, he would be too embarrassed to admit that it's his favorite seat but he definitely wouldn't deny it. He loves when he's sitting on his lap and how the older boy caresses and squeezes his waist. He loves how Jaebum always want to be near him; even after a year the boy can tell he still craves his touch.

 

Jaebum nuzzles his nose into his locks, hands sneaking under his sweatshirt to roam the soft skin. Youngjae shivers, his hovering fingertips tickling his torso. Youngjae nuzzles his face into his warm neck, leaving kisses all on the side. Youngjae giggles when Jaebum pecks his cheek, tickling his sides intentionally. He squeals, squirming on his lap,

 

“No! Jaebummie~!” He tries to smack Jaebum's hands away but he fails, the boy dodging his waiting hands. His own crotch covered by the flimsy material of his sweat pants rubs against Jaebum’s. The silky texture of the clothing and constant friction against his member made Jaebum hard and it's hard not to hiss when Youngjae giggles, bouncing on his lap to get his attention. 

 

“Hyung~,” he calls out though he's right in front of him. Jaebum clears his throat, gripping his hips to keep the moving boy in place. 

 

“Hmm?” Youngjae smiles, pressing himself against Jaebum, squirming excitedly just being with him. Jaebum clutches his hips, the boy clueless of the heavenly friction he's causing. He's just in a giggling fit, happy to be with his boyfriend as midterms are finally over and he can have him all to himself without worry. 

 

Jaebum focuses on the boy’s face, distracting himself from the tightness in his pants. The lounge is empty, the closest people on the other side of the room, for the most part unaware of the two boys so Youngjae is a bit bolder with affection. The younger rests his hands on Jaebum's broad shoulder and puckers his lips, waiting for his kiss. To his disappointment, jaebum chuckles and shakes his head,

 

“Nope.” He refuses Youngjae’s silent demand and move his face to the side. He smiles when he sees the brunette pout from the corner of his eye before he tugs on his shirt, 

 

“Please~,” Youngjae squirms on his lap, laying his head on his shoulder. “Bummie,” soft fleeting kisses are spread all over the side of Jaebum’s neck and he rubs his cheek against the brunettes, hands going under his sweater. Youngjae kisses up to Jaebum’s cheek, biting the soft skin softly before pecking the side of his mouth. Jaebum grips his sides, as the two engage in eye contact for a moment. An excited smile spreads across Youngjae face and he launches forward, capturing his lips against his. Jaebum can't help but smile into the kiss, pressing him closer by his hips and Youngjae tenses, sighing against his lips. 

 

Jaebum rests his hands on the bottom of the small of his back. He can feel the brunettes member against his but he doesn't say anything of it, knowing he would be too flustered if he did. He pretends he's oblivious to it, pulling him closer sending a shock of pleasure through the younger boy. Even the smallest pulse of ecstasy comes with an immediate reaction. He stifles a whimper, fingers latching onto the fabric on top of his shoulders. One of Jaebum's hands come up to grasp his jaw, holding him against him as he allows his tongue to travel into his mouth roughly. The boys squeal is muffled as he makes a very light attempts to push him away. Jaebum encases his bottom lip, sucking on it gently and by the point, Youngjae’s breath is slightly ragged as he sighs shakily.

 

“Woah, woah. Have some decency, you’re in public.” Bambam struts in, quoting Jaebum shamelessly as he sits next to the couple. Youngjae gasps, pulling back from Jaebum, red swollen lips obvious to what he was just doing. His ears slightly flushed as he sets his head on Jaebum’s shoulder, small fingers still grasping on the fabric of his shoulders. Jaebum playfully pushes away Bambam, sucking his teeth while he falls back in a laughing fit. He quickly redeems his posture, scooting closer to the two. He's for sure popping the personal space bubble Youngjae can only pop and Jaebum scolds him, 

 

“Ah Bambam, why are you such a bother? Isn't this Yugyeom’s job?” One of Jaebum’s hands rub the smaller’s bare back while the other one fights off a bothersome Bambam. Bambam laughs, 

 

“Awe, Hyung don't be like that,” he dodges his hands, not really intimidated as the older boy does have small fingers. Instead, he reaches for it, clutching onto his arm as he lays on Jaebum's shoulder. The elder didn't feel suffocated with Youngjae on him but with Bambam near him, he can hardly breathe. 

 

Youngjae laughs, personally he finds the teasing humorous since he himself likes the torment the older boy. He eventually pulls away to look where Bambam came from, question where Yugyeom could be. He expected Yugyeom to follow him through the door since they left together; he'd rather Bambam be away with Yugyeom than be here. His eyebrows furrow, 

 

“Where is Yugyeom?” Bambam looks over at the coddled boy, 

 

“Yuggie? Hmm, he got tired after I sucked him off so he’s sleeping right now.” 

 

“... oh.” Jaebum feels the boy tense against him and he's about to shut Bambam down but Bambam is quick, covering Jaebum's mouth before he could.

 

“You know, you usually get tired after sex. You seem like a napper, especially if you're a bottom. The first few times will knock you unconscious,” He’s eyes meet Youngjae’s and he asks as if it's the most innocent question, “you’re a bottom right?” Youngjae loses eye contact, nuzzles his head into Jaebum’s neck. 

 

“Bambam please,” Jaebum’s voice is muffled as he tries to move his face away. He doesn't want to move too much, afraid he would disturb the boy on top of him. “I swear if you don't-”

 

“I think so.” Jaebum is cut off by Youngjae's soft muttering. He answered which means, there is a part of him that wants to engage in the conversation. Jaebum’s eyebrows furrow, slapping away Bambam’s hand and he yelps, quickly laughing mischievously.

 

“Yeah, you are. You're too cute to be a top and you have the ass for a bottom.” Jaebum takes a breath, he supposes that he can't hide him away from this stuff. Especially with the friends they have and at the point, it's slightly exhausting with the other boys prying at it. 

 

“... thank you?” Youngjae is confused, not exactly sure how to respond to that. He supposes it's a compliment. 

 

“Jackson, go away.” 

 

“No!” The three on the couch look over at the familiar sight of the two. Of course they're bickering as always and Bambam unlatches himself from Jaebum to completely turn his body, enjoying his front row seat. 

 

Jackson clings on to a very hungover and cranky Jinyoung. Lips jutted in a small pout as he hates the hostility he gets from the dark haired boy. He tugs on his arm, trying to convince him once again, “I'll make you feel better, come sit.”

 

“I don't need your help!”

 

“Stop being so rude. You were on your knees for me like 6 hours ago!” You could see the blush on the pale boys cheeks as he turns on his heel, walking away from Jackson in hidden bashfulness. He remember last night very clearly and he can confidently say he's never been dicked down so good in his entire life. He's always had a love/hate relationship with Jackson and he's never admitted it but he wouldn't mind if Jackson was his lover. He can't leave his hostile act just yet, he enjoys playing with the boy too much anyways. 

 

“Look, I'm really hungry, so I'm not in the mood.” Jinyoung walks over to the three boys, lazily lying on the couch beside them. He groans delightfully as the soft couch molds to the curvatures of his body. Jackson goes around him, lifting his head and sliding right under it so his head rests comfortably on his lap. Jinyoung sighs, secretly loving Jackson's urge to take care of him. His head pounds and his stomach growling for food, he has no more energy to mess with the boy and he allows him to run his fingers through his tossled sex hair.

 

“Hmm, if you're hungry let’s go out to eat then!” Jackson looks up from his lover, noticing the audience he has, “All of us!”


	4. four

“Shit, I forgot I have to talk to my professor about an upcoming project,” Jaebum halts from his eating, sitting back in his chair. Youngjae looks over at him, eyes curious and his mouth full with rice and vegetables. Jaebum sighs, of course his professor had to give him a giant project after weeks of studying and testing. The questions were simple and but they were really important. At the sound of Jaebum's distress catches Jackson's interest and it's enough to make him looks away from Jinyoung for the first time tonight, 

“Who? Professor Sang.” 

“Yeah," 

“His office is down the block, you should check if he's still there then.” Jaebum nods his head, that being one of the few purposeful things Jackson has said tonight and he gets up from his seat. Youngjae swallows the food in his mouth, a frown visibly on his face. His lip is close to jutting and Jaebum is quick to notice. His gaze is soft and he frowns as well. The sad expression doesn't stay for long when slowly he begins to smile, eyes turning into little crescents as he reach over and ruffling up his hair, 

“I'll be back soon, I just have a few questions.” The honey haired boy doesn't resist the happiness he gets when he sees Jaebum's smile and he nods, understanding that it is important. He slightly giggles, as Jaebum reaches over, ruffling his hair playfully and affectionate. “All right, I'll be back!” Jaebum notifies the group, leaking over to peck his boyfriend's lips before walking out of the restaurant. 

Youngjae resumes to eating, grabbing the cooked meat from the grill and blowing on it for a few seconds before shoving it in his mouth. Lost in the food in front of him, he doesn't notice Jackson seeming to be staring at Jaebum, making sure he leaves before his gaze switches to Youngjae.

“Have you had sex with him yet?” Youngjae looks up at Jackson, eyes wide, completely surprised at his sudden question. He swallows the food in his mouth while his face is turning red. He knows they'll never let the topic rest until it happens and Youngjae has a feeling he suggested to Jaebum to look for the teacher so that the brunette would be free from his protection. 

“Yah, Jackson leave him alone. You won't even let him eat in peace! You know Jaebum doesn't want to rush into it so why are you?.” Jinyoung hits the side of his head with an extra metal spoon causing Jackson to complain and rub the side of his head,

“Ow~, I was just curious! I felt like jaebum was lying but I guess not… but what is he waiting for marriage?! They've been dating for a year now! We've only known each other for a few months and you're already calling yourself my cumsl-” Jinyoung shoves a piece of meat in Jackson mouth, slightly embarrassed that he's shameless with speaking about their sex life. Youngjae isn't exactly sure what cum means in that context but he still squirms in his seat, eyes looking down at his hands nervously. 

Jackson laughs at his lover's glare, not finding it the slightest bit intimidating and instead, leans in to steal a kiss. Jinyoung doesn't react much, looking unamused as ever as he turn away from him and continues to eat his food. Jackson chuckles, wrapping some meat and a few other things in a green leafy vegetable and passes it over to the boy in a small, affectionate piece offering. Jinyoung looks at the wrap in his hand for a few seconds deciding whether or not he'd be petty and just ignore it. But he accepts it and the quick peck Jackson leaves on his cheek before wrapping his arm around his waist. 

Sometime along the middle, Youngjae was curious of Jackson's sudden silence and soon found himself watching the two with a smile on his face. Witnessing them being affectionate was kinda strange since less than a week ago they were at each other's necks. He's pretty sure it was a few days ago when Jinyoung kicked him out of the library, yelling about how dumb he is for marking up a borrowed book for class. However, he’s just relieved Jinyoung has distracted Jackson away from him and he continues to eat, thinking Jackson has forget about him; he thought wrong. 

“Do you even want to have sex with him?” Jackson leans over, Jinyoung not even trying to tame the boy as he continues to eat, considering he would at least find the innocent boy’s reactions entertaining. Jackson intensively stares at Youngjae, eager to get his answer and the younger groans, posture slouching when Bambam and Yugyeom join in, also looking at their Hyung with intense stares. He feels uncomfortable, all four pairs of eyes on him and he's not sure if he wants to answer that question. “Do you get horny when you kiss him?” 

Youngjae inhales deeply, not making eye contact with the blonde or anyone else at the table as the stares burn holes into the top of his head. He doesn't dare open his mouth and he just fondles with his shirt sleeve instead, thoughts scrambling through his mind. He can't deny that he has thought about having sex with Jaebum. When he went into the relationship, he was expecting to do it eventually. He remembers when Jaebum was coming a tad bit too strong when they first started dating. Youngjae felt the need to tell him that he's never done it before but decided many times not to. It wasn't until one night in Youngjae's dorm, things escalated farther than expected, shirts completely off and in the midst of Jaebum's hands sliding into Youngjae's shorts was when the boy pulled away. Jaebum noticed the frantic expression on his face and he asked him if he's even had sex before and the younger shook his head. It was from that day on did Jaebum vow to take things slow with Youngjae until he's comfortable. 

He bites his inner cheeks, the simple idea of having sex with Jaebum flusters him but he can admit that it does excite him but also makes him nervous. He's heard from a few friends that you'd end up sore the next morning and that the first couple times it can hurt. To his surprise though, it doesn't scare him that much since he trusts Jaebum and he knows he'd never hurt him intentionally. At the end of the day, if he has to chose who to lose his virginity to, it would definitely have to be with his first and only boyfriend. He was once told that when the time comes to make sure you love the person and well, Youngjae is 100% sure that he's truly in love with that dork. 

To answer Jackson's last question, of course he does. All the time actually. Jaebum's firm, skillful kisses never fail to make him feel fuzzy and crave him in a way he doesn't understand. He's always breathless and needy after a very heated session, wanting to kiss him even longer while he's as close as he can get to him. He always gets embarrassed after them though as he tries to hide his hard-on before Jaebum realizes he has one. He's always successful -well at least he thinks so- getting creative while being discreet. 

“Well… do you?” Jackson stops at nothing to get his answer and all Youngjae can do is nod his head while still looking down at his anxious fingers. 

“So you do want to have sex with him! … why don't you tell him then?” 

“Cause he's too embarrassed to obviously! He doesn't even know what head is,” Bambam says, eating some of his rice. 

“Yes I do!” Youngjae looks up catching the four boys by surprise. Jackson smirks,

“Have you given him head or… did he give you head?” Youngjae gasps, cheeks bright red. 

“... no,” he mumbles almost inaudible.

“Do you want him to?” 

“...” Youngjae covers his face with his hands and lays them on the table in front of him. Apparently to what everyone says, it feels good and Youngjae has never felt anything like that before since he doesn't even touch himself. He's always thought it was weird that he wondered once about how it would feel to have a dick in his mouth. He'd concluded that he would like it more, because putting the “thing” in your mouth wouldn't hurt like if you would put it in your “hole.”

“He does!” Jackson laughter is loud and claps with triumph. Youngjae whines, shaking his head in embarrassment,

“Do you have any kinks?” Youngjae slightly peeks through his sleeves and his face contorts in curiousity. 

“Kinks? What's that?” Jackson leans back in his chair, looking at the boy. Youngjae looks around, noticing that everyone else is staring at him, utterly amused at his purity. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Bambam shift and he chuckles,

“You probably have a daddy kink, you're such a sub.” Daddy Kink? What? Youngjae huffs, he's annoyed that he doesn't know what they're talking about and it's not like he's gonna pull up a search engine so he can be on topic. He can only assume it's something sexual and the thought amused the two boys. Jackson and Bambam look at each other, eyebrows up and eyes excited. Youngjae can tell there is a silent conversation going on from how they look at each other. It wasn't long until both slowly turn their heads to look at the brunette and he stiffens. “The next time you're making out with Jaebum, you should call him daddy.” Bambam suggests and Youngjae is not really willing to trust him on that advice. 

“But he's not my dad, he's my boyfriend,” The four snicker, and a sigh leaves Bambam’s lips,

“He doesn't have to be your dad for you to call him th-” Jackson reaches over, nudging Bambam in the ribs as Jaebum walks through the restaurant door. He winces, but realizes the older boys presence and becomes quiet, stuffing some food in his mouth as Jaebum settles in his original spot. His arm slides around his Youngjae waist while he observes the four. 

“What did I miss?” Jackson looks up from his bowl of rice, and his eyes flicker to Youngjae's face before settling on Jaebum's. In a not very convincing manner, he smiles, shaking his head, 

“nothing, really… was Professor Sang there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII! I was supposed to post this on wednesday but


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WILL TRY TO DO BETTER! Smut takes me so long to write and that's partly why this is so late! i literally just finished the chapter so this has NOT BEEN EDITED. I'm so sorry for my illiterate self, please forgive me. But yes, i really hope you like it! and I'VE BEEN READING THE COMMENTS AND THEY MAKE ME SMILE SO MUCH. thank you for leaving a comment and showing this story love. i appreciate it so so much! ❤️

“I'll see you tomorrow, baby boy,” Jaebum's rest of his cheek and Youngjae doesn't hesitate to nuzzle his face in his hand, the pet name making his stomach flutter. The elder smiles softly, thumb brushing against his chubby cheek before he leans in, kissing the boy’s soft pink lips. Both of their eyes flutter close and Youngjae takes a step forward, Jaebum's hands coming around hugging his the waist tightly, closing the gap between them.

Their tongues meet, Jaebum’s muscle roaming Youngjae's mouth and he can tell the quickening of his breath. The younger's hands slide up Jaebum's chest and he wraps his arms around his neck, fingers gently entangling themselves in his hair. His breath becoming shaky as it usually does and his cheeks turn slightly pink with arousal. Jaebum takes a step forward, gripping his side and suddenly the honey haired boy is pressed against his dormitory door. He gasps when his back pressed against the cool wood and Jaebum presses against his, mouth kissing him hard. Their lips move against each other in sync, and Youngjae breathe is slight quickened, and he whimpers, the dense sexual tension between them getting him too excited. 

Jaebum too enticed by the soft feeling of his lips and the lovely scent of his hair, loses most of his self-control, taking a while until Youngjae’s smaller hands rests on his chest, slightly pulling away. The older slows his kissing, tongue retreating back into his mouth and the soft smacking of their barely touching lips resonate around the empty hall. Planting soft pecks on his lips, Jaebum regains his self-control once again, pulling away to rest his forehead against his. It’s silent for a while, the two looking in each others eyes as the clouds of lust remain. Jaebum with his own breath ragged, pulls him closer, embracing the boy leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“G-Good night, Hyung,” Youngjae mutters in his chest and Jaebum smiles, 

“Good night, baby.” He pecks him one more time, before he turns around, advancing to his own dorm room. Youngjae watches the older walk away for a few seconds before he unlocks his dorm room, walking in, turning on the light and throwing his keys on his desk. He isn't surprised that Yugyeom isn't home as he is probably spending the night with bambam doing god knows what. 

He's a bit disappointed at that actually as he does enjoy the youngers company. He was hoping to be able to watch a movie with him or convince him to play a few video games with him. Realizing that it won't happen, he looks at himself in his full length mirror and sighs. He uncomfortably shifts, grabbing his harden member and moving it where it's most comfortable. He sucks his teeth annoyed, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down to relieve some of the pressure. He stays in his boxers, and takes off both his sweatshirt and the t-shirt under it.

He chooses to ignore the rush in his crotch and wash his face in the meantime. He scrubs his face takes the remains of his makeup off and once he's done, he's still left with the annoying bulge under his boxers. 

He's not really in the mood for anything, walking start to bed and flopping down on his somewhat comfortable mattress. He actually feels a little lonely as he thinks about Jaebum’s warmth and he's tempted to call him and tell him to come over even after he's walked back to his dorm from his. Youngjae knows he would anyways. But he refuses, the boner in his boxers is too prominent and he flinches thinking of how awkward it would be if jaebum finds out. 

So instead, he shifts to his side, eyes seeming to be ready to surrender to sleep but as he lays in bed quietly, patiently waiting for slumber and of course, his mind doesn't allow him to sleep as it continuously drifts up to his aching member. It's obvious to Youngjae at this point that this original plan of ignoring it isn't going to work out so well as his member starts to throb. Whimpering, Youngjae moves on his back, staring at the white ceiling as he tries to slow his breathing. Usually calming down his excitement with a couple breathing exercises works but strangely not this time. His member, completely harden and tip red and moisten from a bead of pre cum is revealed when he pulls down his boxers. He peaks under to sheets at his member resting on his abdomen and he bites his cheek, at lost at what he should do. He’s sleepy but the pain is too distracting and he's growing with frustration. On impulse, he grabs his phone, opening his chat with Jaebum asking him what he should do. But he stops, blushing profusely at what would be his reply. Hesitantly he closes the chat asking one of his few internet friends instead. His closest friend, Jin-Woo simply told him,

“just jack off, it's not a big deal.” After learning what he meant by “jack off,” youngjae left a discontent thanks and put his phone down. He's never done it, what does he do? His hand reaches down, wrapping his fingers around his own length. His hisses at the contact, squeezing his hand around his shaft. He whimpers, hips bucking into his hand and he shakes his head. Swiftly, he picks up his phone, typing into his search engine, 

how to jack off

and there is was, endless links for the “Best Tips to get you off.” Reading these titles with the obvious sexual innuendos have his cheeks red and he cringed slightly. He looked through a few and after a while he found something very common and that's needing some sort of lubricant. His eyebrows furrow, and he has to search it up before realizing that it's to slick up his hand and a substitute is lotion. He groans, having to get up and go across the dorm room for his lotion before laying back down comfortably. 

He rolls his eyes, can't believing this is so much work. Sighing, he pumps a few squirts of lotion onto his palm, rubbing some on his member. He whimpers, hands covered in cold lotion comes in contact with his aching member. And his breath progressive quickens as he does what the internet told him to do, circling his tip with his thumb before fisting it and sliding his hand to the base. A shock of pleasure runs through his body and he gasps, hand dragging itself to the top and back down. He bites his lip, legs slightly bending in pleasure as he continues the action. He moans, hand tightening around his shaft and bring his hand down. His head lolling back into his pillow and he swallows hard. His hand quickens, easily moving around his length allowing a constant wave of pleasure to travel through his body. 

His hand tightens, picking up his speed and progressively the foreign heighten feeling comes to him and he swallows hard. Soft whimpers escape his lips and his hand has a mind of its own, experimenting in its movements. His cheeks grow a shade of crimson, and his body feels hot, sweat making his neck and chest glisten in the dim light. He slows his pumping, mouth slightly agape and dry and all that's on his mind is the heavy feeling in his crotch.

He doesn't know what the goal is, he's assuming he just does it until it goes away. His thumb circles around his tip and he gasps as his hand grazes his balls. A new sensitivity rushed through his body and he cups them in his hand. His breath is hard for his lungs to keep up with and his hand resumes to its original pace. Soft squelching of the lotion resonates in the room, mingling with the sound of his doughy whimpers. 

There's this rush in his body that nearly knocks the little breath in him and he can feel his orgasm approaching. He doesn't know exactly what is happening, but he lets his instincts take over. Veins popping through the milky pale skin of his arm and his hand becomes tense. He gasps harshly once more, a pretty loud wail leaves his lips and it's the best feeling he's ever felt. His dick twitches in his hand and his hot cum releases on his lower stomach, some pooling in his belly button. His head falls back onto his pillow, chest rising and falling as the clouds of arousal float away. 

It was then when his regains consciousness was his realization. His eyebrows furrow as the wetness coats his hand and his eyes widen, what is this? He stares at his stomach, confused and slightly horrified. He dips his finger in the small puddle and his face scrunches up. 

EW! did… I do this? Is this normal? 

He frowns, groaning as he reaches over and takes a few tissues to wipe the unknown substance off. His face scrunches in disgust. 

why did this happen? oh my god, youngjae, you're so weird, what the hell. 

“Why is it always you? You're such a freak,” He mumbles under his breath and wipes it all off his abdomen, the disgusted look on his face remains as he tosses them in the small trash bin next to him. He lays back, covers pulled over his body and his eyes are already dropping. He doesn't do much to fight it allowing his body to sink into the mattress. Too tired, he doesn't allow himself to worry about the “sticky stuff” and instead focus on how relaxed his body is. He closes his eyes involuntarily, falling into a calm slumber.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE FIVE MONTHS. I got so caught up in school work and my depressing was so bad. I lost the time and motivation to write but now that summer is coming around, i will try my best to get back into the groove of things~ Thank you for waiting patiently for the story ♡

Yugyeom stares at the older boy from across to room on his bed. Soft snores coming from his lips is the only normal thing as he realizes the other is half naked, whole thigh peeking out of the covers. To add on to the scenery, and the biggest give away are the bundle of tissues and lotion on the bedside table. After the shock, comes the muffled giggles, he can’t believe that the other doesn’t realize that it’s so obvious. He shakes his head., too tired to wake him up and make fun of him so he just walks to his own bed. Turning over in his sheets, he closes his eyes planning to keep the secret for a while. 

~

Youngjae would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. As he gets ready for his next class, he replays the events with his mind rambling with different thoughts. One part of his mind is planning when to do it again because he's never slept so well in his life; the other side is panicked. How are you gonna tell Jaebum? Do you even have to tell him? What was that sticky stuff? Is that only a you think? You could ask Jaebum, but what if when you ask him and he gets weirded out and leaves you? Why are you so weird? Congratulations Youngjae, you have one more thing to not like about yourself. 

Youngjae groans, splashing water on his face to somehow get his worries off his mind. There's a pit in his chest but he sucked his teeth, knowing that everyone does it but he doesn't know of everyone has that sticky stuff. He sighs, spinning on his heels to walk to his bed. He cleans up the tissues, puts the lotion back in its place and he collects his things quietly, careful not to wake up his roommate. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he walks out and locks the door behind him. 

Today, since he's actually early for class, he decides to get breakfast. Walking into the kitchen lounge, he sees a familiar broad back and he stops, for some reason nervous to approach him. His mind coming up with irrational thoughts makes him panic. What if he knows about the sticky stuff? What if he thinks it's gross and break up with me? What would I do?

He whimpers and shifts, his feet taking action to turn around and flee. He figures he can just get something to eat at one of the cafes on campus. 

“Jae, Baby!” Youngjae halts, slightly gasping and he's annoyed at himself. Of course he took too long to leave that the older realized his presence. The younger puts a small smile on his face, turning around and catching sight of the other, happily opening his arms, excepting the younger to quickly come to his arms as usual.

Jaebum has gotten to know Youngjae and all his little quirks in his behavior; so when the other hesitated to turn around and walk over to him with his head down, he knew something was up. He watches his usually bright boyfriend walk toward him slower than usual as he stared at the ground. He doesn't confront it though, thinking that maybe he just slept bad. He wraps his arms around Youngjae's smaller shoulders, buring his nose into his sweet locks, and they sway back and forth as usual. 

Youngjae sighs, his arms wrapping around his waist and inhales his manly scent. His presence somehow calms and gives him anxiety at the same time. He's trying not to show his frustration to him but he's sure that it wouldn't take long for Jaebum to figure out something is wrong. 

“It's still early do you want me to make you something?” Jaebum pulls away slightly to get a good look at the boys face. Youngjae, too embarrassed to look him in the eye, kept the side of his face pressed against his shoulder. The offer is so tempting. Just like every morning, he's always up for a couple pancakes to fill him up. Somehow, with his stress, he's able to shakes his head,

“No thank you Hyung. I want to show my professor something before class starts. So I should start heading over so I can be early.” He pulls away slowly, smiling cutely but not making eye contact, just looking at his forehead. he turns around and begins to walk, only to be held by the wrist and pulled back to face Jaebum.

Jaebum was a little shocked that Youngjae was acting a little strange. He can't think of anything he has done to make him act this way and he gets a little worried. “Can I get a kiss?” Jaebum pouts, making Youngjae's stomach flutter. He can't help letting out a little giggle, feeling a little bad. 

“Sorry, I almost forgot.” Youngjae sways on his heels once before leaning over and pressing a soft peck on Jaebum's lips. A small chuckle leaves the elders lips, kissing his forehead before sending the other to his class with a light tap of his butt. Youngjae blushes, temporarily forgetting about his worries. 

“Meet me at the cafe, as usual?” Jaebum asks the other. They usually have a study date at the cafe on campus every few days. They did it even when they were just friends and Youngjae can say that the bonding in those study dates are what brought them together. Youngjae nods and he smiles widely, 

“Of course! Bye Hyung!” He waves at him and walks out, readying himself for the long boring lectures that he'll be listening to for the next three hours. 

The lecture wasn’t as boring to Youngjae as it usually would be since he was pretty interested in it. He did have a hard time concentrating as all he can think is if he should tell Jaebum. He really wants to know what it is and he debates if it would be more awkward to search it or ask Jaebum. He doesn’t want to search it up because his reasoning is that it might be something weird and what if he might end up having cancer or something. Everything to him at the moment sounds irrational and he brings more tension to himself. 

Now as Jaebum sits across him, reviewing his notes for a small exam in a few days, his chest begins to feel heavy. His mouth opens, but closes again and he has a feeling that Jaebum has noticed he’s been weird. 

“Hyung…” Youngjae whispers, somehow being able to make a sound. He looks down at the hot chocolate that Jaebum bought him in his sweater covered hands. He cringes when Jaebum actually heard him, his head perking up from his notebook and on the elders expression is a small smile since it’s the first noise Youngjae has made since they’ve sat down. 

He’s become worried in the silence of the two and he kept reevaluating the past few days to figure out what he could have done to make him feel this way. The only thing he could think of is possibly when he canceled on their library date but he doesn’t see why he’d be upset. He canceled hours in advance and it was a for a good reason since it was to work on a group project. He continues to study the boy and as Youngjae finally makes eye contact with his he notices the bright pink that creeps on his cheeks. 

“What is it?” Jaebum asks softly, giving the boy some time to muster some courage to say whatever he has to say. His heart rate speeds up at the nervous look on Youngjae’s face and because of it he sets up to hear the worst. As Youngjae shifts in his seat, abruptly losing eye contact with his Jaebum has convinced himself that the other is going to break up with him. After waiting what feels like forever, Youngjae opens his mouth as if he’s gonna say something but then closes it as he has a second thought. Jaebum sighs softly, not able to take this anticipation.  
“Baby, please just tell me.” Jaebum’s voice is worried and it sends a pang of guilt and also regret in the other. He’s already stressed him out now he’s too far in not to continue. 

“I-I…” Youngjae is so embarrassed and he wishes he didn’t open his mouth. His body gets warm and so does his eyes as they start to tear up. He looks down, swallowing hard as his face heats up intensively and he snuffles softly to refrain his tears. The whole ordeal has gotten him so stressed and his mind has filled him with anxiety. He smile sob leave his lips and shakes his head, trying to get himself to stop. Jaebum’s face drops to worry as he leans over the table frantically. 

“No no. Don't cry baby, why are you crying?” he takes the younger's face in his hands, thumbs soothing the warm skin of his cheeks. His heart drops at the sight of him and he's thinking it's really serious. Youngjae cringes in his grasps and Jaebum looks at him, eyebrows furrows as the tears continue to fall from his eyes. 

“B-because, I-I’m embarrassed!” Jaebum becomes even more confused with the other. Youngjae fills with frustration and he snatches his face from Jaebum’s hands, wiping his annoying tears by himself. He hates how sensitive he can be and now he just wants to go back to his dorm. 

“What? Wh-”

“I touched myself hyung!”

“...” Jaebum face relaxes and he sits back in his chair with disbelief. His thoughts were all over the place as he looks at the situation at hand. He asks himself if the other really just made a big deal out of that. He doesn’t really know what to say and he just sits there watching how the boy covers his face with his sweater sleeve. A small muffled whine bashfully escapes his mouth when Jaebum remains quiet. Once it really hits Jaebum, he covers his mouth, pressing his lips together as he tries not to laugh. He's aware that often Youngjae can psych himself out to the point where he gets overwhelmed but he didn't think it would be something on this. He honestly can’t believe how inexperienced the other is and it’s so damn cute, it’s almost humorous. “Well, okay… um when?” 

“L-last night,” He mutters and Jaebum hums softly. 

“Did you like it?” Youngjae’s body gets warmer as his hands continue to cover his face. 

“Y-yes- I think so.” Jaebum chuckles quietly,

“It feels good, doesn't it?” Youngjae squirms when he hears the question and he can’t even deny it. Jaebum snorts as he knows the other can’t,

“Y-yes hyung, it does,” Jaebum continues to laugh as he leans forward and sets his elbow on the table to lean his chin against his hand. He looks at the other admiringly as he witness Youngjae remove his hands from his own face. He pouts cutely when he sees Jaebum’s wide smile, “stop laughing at me!” Youngjae’s facial expression was way too cute to take seriously and Jaebum laughs even more. 

“I-I can’t help it,” Jaebum chokes, “you’re too damn cute.” Youngjae blushes and he smiles softly as Jaebum’s bright smile and laugh is contagious. It allows himself to find some humor in himself as he realizes he took it a little too far. Jaebum’s laughter eventually ceases and his eyes look at the boy softly. “You didn’t have to be so embarrassed baby.” He reaches over, thumb caressing the back of his soft hand. “You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s normal,” the hand on his hand travel to Youngjae’s face, cupping to side of his cheek and the other leans against it, eyes fluttering close for a few seconds. “Come here,” Jaebum whispers softly and uses his other hand to pat to empty spot next to him in his booth. Youngjae blushes softly, nodding his head and getting up to sit beside him. Jaebum immediately wraps his arms around his waist and Youngjae melts into him, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Jaebum wonders what this could mean. He doesn’t understand why the other made such a big deal about it. He takes in consideration how he would act after they both had sex for the first time and seeing the way he acted now, he knows that he’s definitely not ready. However, it is a start.

“Do you have any questions?” Youngjae can hear his voice from the vibrations in the others chest. Of course he has questions. He has plenty, especially on what came out of him. She's too hesitant to ask because he's too paranoid and well, the embarrassment hasn't completely passed. 

“n-no.” He closes his eyes, his arms tightening around Jaebum and the elder nods his head. 

“Well, if you do, you can ask me anything. You know that, right?” Youngjae hums softly, aware of that but his thoughts of Jaebum breaking up with his because of his weird thing overcomes his urge to ask. 

“Yes,” he yawns, feeling tired because of all his classes. “I want to take a nap with hyung,” he whines softly and Jaebum's heart warms as he leans back to kiss his forehead. 

“I can make that happen,” he chuckles, getting up and reaching out his hand for him, “let's go.”


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of bam's sex ed class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, i'm so so so so sorry for pushing this story aside. this is the first in a really long time that I have actually gotten myself to write so please excuse the errors. I felt so bad today that I just finished this chapter. It's currently 3 am and I didn't want to wait any longer so HERE'S THE CHAPTER (unedited)! Hope you guys like it and I've been reading you're comments and it really did motivate me to continue this story. Thanks so much for reading ♡

“So a little birdy told me something about you~” Bambam chirps as he plops in front of the other boy. Youngjae looks up from his music theory textbook, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Bambam chuckles, getting straight to the point as he asks, “what were you doing two nights ago?” The tone in Bam’s voice was knowingly as if he already knew the answer to his question and it makes Youngjae's heart fall into his stomach. He can tell what the other is hinting at and his mind drifts off to wonder how he knew. 

“I-I… nothing.” His mood switches as he realizes that Jaebum was the only person he told and the older promised he wouldn’t tell. He start to become upset, frustrated, and confused at the same time. He doesn’t understand why Jaebum would tell Bambam out of all people.

“Come on! Don’t act like you don’t kn-” 

“Whether I was doing something or not, it’s none of your business.” Youngjae snaps without hesitance, taking the younger off guard. It’s not very often that Youngjae get upset as he’s a fairly positive person. It doesn’t take Bambam long to notice the other is irritated and he slightly cowards at his stare. It’s still not enough to get the Bam to leave youngjae alone as he raises in his posture and huffs softly, 

“What’s wrong with you?” Youngjae refrains from rolling his eyes and telling Bambam to get lost as he sighs softly. His words barely make it through his tight jaw, 

“The person I told promise he wouldn’t tell anyone.” Youngjae can’t hardly believe it as Jaebum always keeps his promises. He closes his textbook no longer in the mood to study. Now all his mind is thinking out is confronting Jaebum. 

“Wait… but yugyeom said you didn’t know he knew.”

“Yugyeom?” Youngjae asks, now completely confused, “so Jaebum told him?” Bambam furrows his eyebrows and the two can sense each other's confusing. It now dawns on him that Jaebum is innocent as Bambam explains, 

“No, Yugyeom came back to the dorm after we spent the night and he saw all the signs. It was pretty obvious.” 

“Signs?” Youngjae’s anger went away and confusion takes its place completely. “What signs?” He thinks to himself how he gave himself away if Yugyeom come later in the morning hours the deed was committed.

“You know, you being half naked, sleeping like a baby, the tissues along with the lotion on the bedside table,” Bambam’s words trail off slow and he studies the others facial expression to see if he’s comprehending what he’s saying to him. Youngjae figures that it must be mainstream thing and he takes it in and accepts it. 

“Oh.” There is a silence between the two as he look down at his lap embarrassed. Great, now the two of them know along with Jaebum. He figures that it won’t be long before Jackson hears about it and now he knows that he probably will be bothered about it for a while. Bambam looks at the other, chuckling softly as he notices the others face is quite expressive when he’s thinking. It doesn’t seem that the other one is uncomfortable, then again he expects him to be since he’s what bambam calls him, a prude. 

“Yeah!” Youngjae look up at the other, interested if he’s going to make fun of him. “I was asking about it because wow, finally you do something normal.” Youngjae sighs as Bambam giggles about what he said. “Good job you lost your masturbating virginity… it’s small but it’s a start.” The smile on the youngers face almost taunted Youngjae as he nods his head to show that he’s listening. He know the other is very open about sex which Youngjae really isn’t considering he doesn’t know much about it. He almost feels like Bambam looks down on his for not having sex as most n both of their age groups do it all the time. “So does this mean that you’ve been considering doing it lately?” 

Youngjae knew what mean and he looks down at his knees once again, He can’t really lie and say that he hasn’t when he sure has. He has so many worries though and it holds his back. Jaebum always tells him that if he has any question to ask him and that he’ll try to help him as much as possible. Something in Youngjae’s gut however makes the idea of talking very openly about sex and discussing all the question Youngjae has to be a VERY awkward conversation. Somehow as Bambam leans forward, resting his elbow on the table so he can rest his chin in his hand, he becomes more ideal to speak with about such topic. His mind doesn’t even remember the question Bambam had asked he as instead, he shifts in his seat as looks up at him, 

“Doesn’t it hurt” He asks him hesitantly, unintentionally avoiding his question. He doesn’t know what he wants to hear, but it’s definitely not,

“Oh, my first time was HORRIBLE. It was uncomfortable, painful, I bled actually…” Bambam continues to go on about how terrible it was, saying something along the lines of “it was like trying to fit a sausage into a keyhole.” Youngjae shutters, now even more frightened than he was. He knew it was gonna be a little painful but not as painful as Bambam is describing to him at the moment. It took a few seconds for the other to notice the horrified look on Youngjae’s face and when he does, he switches gear, “but I promise you that we were both inexperienced and there was like no lube. Like imagine going down a water slide with no water? Also, my first wasn’t with someone that I loved so your experience is gonna be different, most likely better. Jaebum is experienced too so I know that he’ll lead you and make sure you're okay throughout everything, so don’t stress about it okay?” Bambam smiles genuinely at Youngjae and is satisfied when he can see Youngjae’s expression soften and he didn’t look as worried.

The other nods his head, sighing softly as he thinks about everything he said. He knows that Jaebum is kind and will be gentle with him, he just dread the pain since his tolerance is so low. He leans his head against the wall next to him and recognizes that he’s not ready for any of that and that there is no rush since Jaebum is patient. 

“So! Have you ever watched porn?” Youngjae’s body perks slight and he’s caught off guard at the question. Bambam looks at him, and the other is amazed at how casual he brought up the topic. Bam continues t stares at him, waiting for his answer. He assumes the answer is no but a part of him can’t believe that he’s been hidden from such thing. “Come on, have you or have you not?”

“N-no!” 

“Then I guess I have to show you.”


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing this so it's completely unedited. I figured I owed you guys more than one short chapter soo here ya go~. Hope you guys like it and give me some feedback, I love seeing your comments! They make me soo happy ♡

“Youngjae, stop covering your eyes.”

“Bam… I really don’t want to watch this.” Youngjae’s hands are firmly over his eyes and Bambam laughs, the other cringing at the moaning and grunting of the two actors. He shifts, not even sure what is going on since he’s been shielding his eyes from the video. Bambam sighs, reaching over to pull his hands down but they’re hard to budge. Youngjae whines, the two back and forth and Bambam whines back,

“Youngjae! This is important!” The other shakes his head, whining as he leans his head forward. 

“It’s weird! How could this be important?” He asks, not knowing how watching other people do it could be helpful for him. He feels like a creep watching the video and makes him a bit uncomfortable. Who would post this kinda stuff, shouldn’t it be private? He asks to himself, reaching over to pause the video quickly and looking at Bambam for his answer. 

“It’s important because what makes you turned on is most likely what you like! You can’t just go into bed with someone without communicating with them on how you like stuff.” Youngjae looks at the other, noticing that Bambam is doing this as a genuine act to help him out. He understands now and he didn’t think of it like this before. He frowns softly and has a mental battle with himself to just go back to his own dorm or keep watching. Bambam studies the other, still seeing he looks uneasy. “You seem like a vanilla person.” He sighs, looking for something a little less intense for the other and youngjae furrows his eyebrows as he watches the other type something in the websites search bar.

“Vanilla?” He questions, leaning toward him. 

“Like you like it soft and plain… no strong kinks like choking, which is great, and maybe spanking, etc~” He chuckles, as he sees the others expression change to scared when he mentions the choking. Bambam finds it hilarious that the other is just so pure and he can admit, he gets a kick from teasing and exposing things to him.

Youngjae shrugs his shoulder, “I guess?” He shifts in his seat, trying to look at something else as Bambam searches for a video to his liking. His face is already red from watching the few videos the other has played for him. 

“Alright, watch this one, I’ll be back.” Bambam gets up and walks to the door of his dorm, halting for a second to put on his slippers. 

“W-what? Where are you going?” Youngjae start getting up from his bed as the video starts playing. He doesn’t want to be left alone especially since Bambam is forcing him, he needs to sit and watch it with him. Bambam notices the tinge of pink on his cheeks and he chuckles, 

“I need to give Yugyeom something before he leave for his class tonight.” Bambam explains to him quickly, as he grabs a black bag on his way out. 

When the door closes, Youngjae is left alone. There would have been silence if the video wasn’t playing in the background. He looks down, the two men on a bed with white sheets. The camera was positioned somewhere, possible a night stand as one hovers the other that happen to be slightly smaller. Youngjae gulps softly, the kiss the two shared was a passionate one. The two were half naked, their boxers the only article of clothing left and Youngjae watches attentively, his own breath quickening as the kiss progressively becomes passionate. Their hands roam each others body, occasionally going down to graze each others hard-ons. Youngjae whines softly as the one on top pulls down his underwear, revealing his member before reach over and discarding his partners piece of clothing. For some reason, Youngjae could imagine himself and Jaebum, the situation did remind him of the many nights he’s spent together with Jaebum where they kissed and touched each other staying relatively innocent considering the thick sexual tension. He hears a soft groan coming from the laptop as the one lying down reaches toward his partners member pumping it and eventually moving his body to wrap his lips around it. Youngjae’s breath hitches as he watches the other throw his head back in pleasure while his hand grasps his partners hair, pushing him in to take all of him.  
Somehow, Youngjae’s cheeks become hotter and more red as the video continues. The top stays the top as he lubes the other who's bent over with his back arched, ass up. He can’t take his eyes off as he pushes into him and his member hardens with the sound of the tops groans when he finds a steady pace. He can easily see the passion and how much each of them were enjoying it and a small whimper leaves his lips as the top leans down, grabbing the smaller one by his chin and bringing his upper body up. The moans of the other become louder as he gets rammed into intensively by the other for a few moments. 

Youngjae was so intrigued that he didn’t realize Bambam’s return and the younger notices. He watches him at his door, seeing that Youngjae’s cheeks are red and catching the other swallow hard. The elders lips is caught between his teeth as he takes a while to notice Bam’s standing figure at the door. When he does, he jumps, not expecting him at all. “Aish, you scared me!” There was a quiver in Youngjae’s voice and Bambam chuckles, knowing the other was turned on from what he witnessed. 

“You liked the video, didn’t you?” He teases and Youngjae looks down, not really planning on answering. He hears the teasing sound of Bam’s laugh as he walks over to take the laptop from him. “Well then, I’ll just email it to you so you can watch the rest yourself. It’s hot isn’t it?” Bambam looks over seeing that his head is still slouched. He nudges him playfully as he closes his laptop, his mouth opens to talk but he’s cut off by the sound of Youngjae’s ringtone. 

Youngjae jumps, the unexpected noise of Jaebum’s voice ripping through the silence caught him off guard. He smiles softly, his ringtone is the soothing sound of his boyfriends voice singing a song that Youngjae wrote himself. The soft piano works perfectly and his heart flutters remembering the night as Jaebum stayed up with him till the crack of dawn watching and helping him produce his final project for his first music production class. He picks up the phone and the couple selfie of them two made his smile even more as he clicks the accept option on his screen, 

“Hello?” 

“Hi baby~,” Jaebum practically coos into the phone, Youngjae’s cheeks maintaining their red tint. “What are you up to?” Youngjae shifts, looking over at Bambam and his computer, 

“N-nothing, just hanging out with Bam,” he says, definitely not telling him about what he just saw. He smiles hearing the familiar chatter of Jaebum’s film production friends in the background, “what are you up to?” Youngjae asks in a sing-song tone and Bambam playfully gags in the background at how visibly happy Youngjae is to just be on the phone with him. 

“My friends and I are deciding where to eat. I called because I was wondering if you ate yet so you can come join us,” Youngjae perks up, the topic of food already is enough to persuade him and he loves Jaebum's friends since they’re always so kind. Youngjae nods his head happily before he verbalizes it, 

“yes! I’ll meet you guys, where are you?” He gets up and puts on his slippers at the side of Bam’s bed as Jaebum tell him where they are. Youngjae tells him he’ll be there in 10 minutes before they hang up. He looks over at Bambam and smiles softly, “um I’ll see you later Bam… um thank you for, uh, the advice?” He says, trying to figure out how did this even came to be. Bambam nods his head, chuckling softly as he tell him it’s no problem. Youngjae waves to him cutely before walking out and practically skipping through his campus into the streets of Seoul with excitement to see his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hi~! I hope this story is to someones liking. I'm gonna try and post every week and not get lazy! So um, I'm gonna do some shameless promo right now, but I have other stories on wattpad and I write scenarios on tumblr if you're interested! All of my accounts on Wattpad, AsianFanfics and Tumblr are under this username. My wattpad username is babyboywang though. Also, please feel free to comment, I loveee hearing from people who read my writing ♡


End file.
